Hicup's friends are dragons!
by fluffy11cat
Summary: What would you if you woke up as dragon? What would you do if your not a dragon, but you can understand them? Well that what's going on with Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid is a dragon and Hiccup is not, but he can understand dragons now. The dragon riders have all been turned into Dragons, except Hiccup. All the dragons' riders dragons have bean turned into humans, but Toothless.
1. Chapter 1: Ugh…What happened?

Note: I have been reading a lot of how to train your dragon fanfics, then I watched the show. Then I got this dream for a how to train your dragon fanfic. It might be split up into two books. Also **"bold speech"** is dragon language. It takes place with them teenagers, look how they do in the tv show where there teenagers. Also I tried doing the point of view thing, I didn't end up like righting that way.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ugh…What happened?

Astrid's Point of view

I open my eyes, well rubbing my head, trying to recall what had happened. My head does feel sore a bit. Then I look around at my surroundings to see where I am. Then I see Hiccup, he looked worried. What is he worried about? Did something big happen? Knowing us probably so. "Astrid, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked me. **"Hiccup what happened? Why do I feel so sore? Where are we?"** I asked trying to recall what had happened before. Hiccup was quiet for a moment, putting a finger on his lip as he was thinking of what to say. "Astrid…there's…no...easy way to say this…,"

Normal point of view.

 **"** **Why don't you look at yourself, miss?!"** Toothless grudgingly tells her that. To get it over with, since he was annoyed that Hiccup was slow on letting the info out. Astrid then looks at herself. She didn't have a lake by her, to look at herself. So she looks at her arms, paws, feet, wings, and tail. Wait if she is a Night Ferry, did she understand Toothless? Is Toothless here? She then looks around to see Toothless. Can Hiccup understand her even if she is a dragon? Can she speak normal? How is she a DRAGON? Why a Night Furry? Why not a Deadly Nader like Stormfly? All these thoughts where going through her head. With all this questions going through her head, she put her head down. She was getting a headache from all this.

Hiccup goes up to Astrid, goes on his knees, and rubs her head. He did that to try to make her feel better. Astrid looks up at him with her head still on the ground. Hiccup sighs. "You know, you're not the only one that got change into a dragon." Astrid just looks at him plainly. Hiccup sits down and lays on her side. She lifts up her head a bit and looks at him surprised, like why is he doing that? Hiccup gets off her side, calls for Toothless and lays on his side. "Sorry. It's force of habit with me and Toothless." Astrid puts her head back down. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut where all changed into dragons. There dragons were turn into humans. The Dragons' Hunters did this to them and they still have them." Hiccup finished looking at the ground.

Astrid's Point of view

Astrid lifts her head and looks over at him. **"Now I remember, first it was with the twins and Snotlout, then we came back with Fishlegs. We watched from afar, of what they were doing. They baited Meatlug with fish to come over, and Fishlegs tried to get her back. When he tried treats to bring her back, when a step two good inches from the hiding spot, they got him too. I got so mad at what they did, that I came out and charged at the guards. Then I was hit and I passed out."**

Normal point of view.

Hiccup smiled at her for remembering. Then frowned at how bad that memory was. He saw how Astrid tensed up as she was remembering that event. Hiccup gets up and rubs Astrid's head, then he does it on the back of her head, behind the ears. Astrid then started to calm down and purr. Then she looks at him surprised about the purring. "Try to stay calm Astrid, you could do some serious damage if you get angry with being a Night Fury. I know you're not use to being dragon, so it will take some time for you. Promise me that till you learn to control your body that, you'll try to stay calm." Astrid sigh and looks down. **"I'll try. But how will I learn to control this new body?"**

Hiccup looks over at Toothless. "Toothless will teach you." Toothless looks up and he runs to Hiccup and pins him down to the ground. **"No I will not!"** Toothless yelled at Hiccup. He looks up at Toothless sternly at him. "Yes you will! You don't have a choice! I think with both of your guys temper, that she be a great student for you." Toothless makes a bunch of grumbling sounds and gets off Hiccup, and move to where he was before.

Astrid looks at hiccup surprised. **"I know for a fact that you couldn't understand Toothless before. Now you can, but how? And must be why you can understand me as a dragon."** Hiccup chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that." He puts up his right arm and shows a bracelet on it. **"A friend gave me this bracelet so I can understand dragons. Also so I can communicate with them. That includes there language to."** He said that in dragonese, so no spies heard what he said. **"Will I get to meet this friend of yours?"** Astrid looked at him serious when she said that. She didn't want him to be seeing another girl without her knowing. Hiccup simply just stated a, "maybe." Though that did make Astrid relaxed a bit.

…

 **"** **This is just great! We're locked up in cages, and we're dragons**!" Snotlout complained to the other teenagers and dragon-humans. Snotlout is pacing around the room, he is a Monstrous Nightmare. He has blue eyes and he had dark brown skin on his dragon body. "You say it like it's bad thing." Hookfang tells Snotlout crossing his arms. He looked like a human with white skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. His body was a similar shape to Snotlout's human body. He had a red long sleeve shirt, orange no sleeve shirt, brown arm raps, red brown pants, red boot cuff, black boots, and a red belt with his dragon self on it. Snotlout looks at Hookfang, **"Sorry Hooky. I mean it's cool to be a dragon. But how are we going to learn to fly, breath fire, eat without you to teach us? I mean it would be easier as a dragon to dragon, you know?"**

 **"** **Were all worried Snotlout. Right now we need to come up with a plan to get out of here."** Fishlegs told Snotlout. **"And how do you suppose we do that?! When we can't breathe fire, fly, or in you case, dig!"** Snotlout saying that to Fishlegs with his snot pushed right against the Gronckle's head. Fishlegs starts shaking and managed to say, **"Fair point."** Snotlout moved his head away from the Gronckle's head.

The four teenage-turn-dragons couldn't explain how they didn't have trouble walking, it just felt like it came naturally to them, like dragon instinct. But they could only walk, move there body, sit, and talk dragonese for what they knew. They didn't know how to do anything else that dragons could do.

For the dragons that were turned into humans that are in the cage, they knew how two walk, and move their arms. They learned that from the other people walking around, doing a cell check, and a bit from when they were dragons and seen there riders do so. Though they also got yelled at by the teenagers-turned-dragons, to not walk on all fours. Even though they were humans, they could still understand dragonese, and speak it. For speaking Norse, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch could speck Norse, wright it though they could not. They still need to learn that. Stormfly could not speck Norse, she was in the cage with the other of them. So she was very quiet, she didn't talk to the others. She missed Astrid.

* * *

note: Here's a thing I colored/traced. Snotout and fishlegs where just colored, well the twins the dragons where traced and colored. I did this so get an Idea what Snotlot, Fishlegs, and what the twins looked like as dragons: /daogol0

Also I edit Hookfang description so he matches the thing I drew, so you get a visual of what he looks like: Dragon Humans designs


	2. Chapter 2: More of what happened

Note: **"bold speech"** is dragon language and _"Italic"_ is what Elizabeth states in Hiccups story.

* * *

Chapter 2: More of what happened/The mystery girl.

…

Hiccup and Astrid were quiet for a while. Astrid looks at him. " **Hiccup, what happened after I passed out? Where's Stormfly? Where are we?"** Hiccup thinks about this carefully. He didn't want to worry her, with everything else going on, even with her. Hiccup gave a sigh and looks away. "After you got hit, they took Fishlegs and Meatlug. Then….everything froze still except me and Toothless." Astrid looks at him confused. **"That can't be possible! Time doesn't freeze when you want it to! That's crazy talk!"** Toothless then hits her with his tail. **"Yeah,** **we didn't get either. Now stop talking and let him finish the story!"** Astrid glares at him.

Hiccup saw what happen. He had to interfere before this got ugly. Hiccup hug Astrid. "I didn't believe it either, Astrid. She said it was one of her powers that she can do." He looked down at the second part, still trying to understand that as well. Astrid looks at him mad. **"Her!?"** Hiccup looks back at her. He sighs. "She the one that gave me the bracelet, my friend. She said, she will never take me away from you." Astrid huffs. **"She better not…"**

He sighs again. "Anyway…back to the story." Astrid looks back at him, she was ready for him to continue. "So…Where was I? Oh that's right. Then she came out of nowhere, saying hi to us. Both me and Toothless where surprised by her sudden appearance. _She stated, she was here to help._ We ask her why things weren't moving, but us? _She said, that is was one of her powers. That she need things to freeze time so she can talk to us before things moved again._ Like a plan of some sort. We asked her why she hasn't done this before. _She stated it wasn't emergency before, or more dangerous._ She wanted us to get Astrid/you out of way when she resumed time. She wanted us to be careful. She did something to our bodies, when we asked, she _said she put a shield on us so were not affected by thing that transforms the people._ _She also said that to get the other dragon-turn-humans out with us. She did told us not to fight, now's not the time. We must get the others and leave._ So we agreed. She resumed time and she went off in the distance so she doesn't get spotted.

So I grab you and I told the other dragons-turned-humans to follow us out. They obeyed. I put Astrid/you on Toothless and told him to go with the others. He looked at me and thought I was crazy, and asked "What I was doing?" I told him that I was going after Stomfly, but he asked "what about the people after me? I told him I'll be ok, and for him to go. He reluctantly left me. I went to get Stomfly, I picked her up, holding her in my arms. Then a Dragon Hunters' leader came up to me. He told me that I couldn't take her. That he need her. I wasn't going to let him take her. I stared at him and took Stormfly with me and ran as fast as I could to the others. Which wasn't easy with a stub for a foot. Then I tripped on a rock with my stub. And she was lifted in the air, and she was going to fall. He catches her. If I didn't know any better, I would say he had the speed of a night furry. I also notice that he had a necklines on his neck. It wasn't there before. "Thank you." He stated to me. Then he went away. I went back to Toothless after that"

 **"We have to go back and get her!"** Astrid got up on her hind legs, she was about to walk off, but Hiccup stopped her. He is up on his feet, after he saw Astrid get up. He puts her front paws on his shoulder, he looks her strait in the eyes. "You can't go after her."

Astrid looked at him shocked. So thoughts were going through her head. Why can't we go after? She my dragon, she my friend, my dragon, she needs me and I need her.

Hiccup broke her from her thoughts. "Astrid, look at yourself! You're a dragon! You don't know what you're doing, and doing it! You are on your hind legs! I put your arms around me so you won't fall… If you tried to walk like a human, you would fall. You have to have good balance to up like this. Dragons mostly walk on all fours, but sometimes Toothless doesn't. We can't go there without a plan first. If you go there now, they use her to trap us. I tried to get her, I really did try Astrid." Astrid put her head on hiccup's right shoulder. She was disappointed at herself. She acted with her anger, not her mind. She didn't think it through and Hiccup was right.

Hiccup sighs. He grab her paws and helped her lay down on the ground again. He looks up at the sky seen the sun start to set. "It's getting late, I should let you get some sleep." Astrid looks up with him worried. " **Wait, can't I go with you? Are you saying I have to stay in this spot for the night?"** Hiccup looks at her sad. "I'm sorry Astrid, but until you learn to walk like a dragon, you might as well stay here. I don't want to make it to hard on you, and since you're laying down, you staying here might be better." Astrid looks down.

"Toothless you watch her tonight. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Hiccup tells his buddy. Toothless looks a bit offend with what Hiccup told him. "I'm worried about you to bud, but she needs all the help she can get right now." Toothless nods in understanding. They both look back at Astrid, who already fell asleep.

…

Hiccup leaves to go to his tent. Then when he got to the tent, a girl comes out of nowhere appeared. They go in the tent. She puts a bubble around the tent so no one else outside the tent can here them. She then takes off her hood, revealing her face. "So how is she?" The girl asked Hiccup. He drags his hands down his face. "Well, Astrid handle being a dragon ok. She kept using her anger more. I told her about you, and she thinks that you stealing me from her, even though I told her that you said you wouldn't." "You're stressed aren't you?" She asked him. "Well I lost MOST of my team! My girlfriend is a dragon! I have to help out a bunch of dragon-turned-humans, as there leader! Why wouldn't I be stressed!?" He yelled out. The girl thought for a moment. "Why don't you tell your dad, about the problem? He could help. You could also see if you could go home for a while, the dragons can learn to be humans, and Astrid could learn to be a dragon of there to." Hiccup thought about it. "You know that might not be such a bad Idea." She smiled at him. "Your welcome. I'm here to help."

He then looks at her skeptically. "Well that's out the way. Why are you really here?" She sighs. "So Astrid woke up I take it?" Hiccup nods. "I want to help her in any way I can. I don't want her to lose control of her mind, and just think she is only a dragon." Hiccup looks at her worried. "What do you mean by that!? Is Astrid going to lose control?" She looks at him sadly. "I don't want her to, but if she does, you must let me know. I can give her something so she doesn't. I saw it in a dream, my dreams can predicted the future. I just hope this isn't the case. I'm also worried if it does happen to her that it to could happen to your friends." This is getting Hiccup even more worried. "Will it happen to the dragon-turned-humans?" "No, it won't happened to them. That I'm shore of." She told him without worry.

Well that was a relief to hiccup, not much but a little. He looks at her. "Do you think you could see Astrid? To have her not worry about me." The girl smiles at him. "Yes, one day I will meet with her, but I can't take off my hood in front of her." hiccup nods "Can I at least call you something else, if I can't call you by Elizabeth?" She thinks about it for a while. "I'm not good with names even if there fake. I guess Sariel could do for now." Hiccup smiles. "Well. Sariel it is." She put the bubble down, puts her hood back on her head, she had to push the hair in there to. Then she leaves the tent and area.


	3. Chapter 3: Astrid loses control

Note:remember **"bold speech"** is dragon language

* * *

Chapter 3: Astrid loses control

Stormfly is outside sitting on a hill looking up at the sky. **"If you can hear me Astrid. Why did you leave me?"** Stormfly missed Astrid. She thinks she left her here on purpose. **"She didn't mean to, Stormfly. It wasn't her fault."** Meatlug says that to her, as she comes to sit next to her friend. Stormfly doesn't look at her and puts her head down. **"How did you get out?"**

Meatlug is a human girl. She looks like a buff chubby woman. She has yellow eyes, dark brown hair, vary light skin (almost white as snow white), a brown dress, with a purple belt, purple brown arm cuffs, yellow pants, and brown boots. Her hair was up in a bun. Stormfly is a human girl as well. She had a similar body shape to Astrid, when Astrid was a human. She had yellow eyes, blonde hair with a blue streak in her bangs. Her hair is in a round braid. She has a blue dress, brown shoulder pads, along with brown arm raps, yellow pants, brown cuffs of boots, and gray boots. She had yellow white skin.

She knows that the others and there riders were locked up. She gets let out, because she doesn't have a rider. The Dragon hunter's leader, wants Stormfly to be her girlfriend. So she gets to be out of the cell. Stormfly doesn't want to be with him, she can't believe that she is forced to be with him.

 **"** **I begged a guard to let me out to talk with you. I told him if they didn't, then you would never come back. After that, they let me out."** Meatlug looks at her. **"This isn't your fault, you were just trying to protect her." "It's all a there fault. If we didn't go back to rescue them, none of this would of ever happened. I'm starting to think humans are dumb."** Meatlug looks at her friend, felling vary sorry for her. **"We might not fully know how to be humans, but are humans will help us." "Are humans are the one that got us into this mess! If they were smart before, there dumb now."** Stormfly put her head into her hands. She was starting to cry. **"Hiccup tried to rescue you. He really tried to. He tripped and you fell off of him, the leader grab you. He didn't let you touch the floor, he wouldn't give you up."** Stormfly looks at her. **"I'm sure Astrid didn't forget about you. She loves you. She would do anything to get you back. Like how Fishlegs loves me."** Meatlug told her. Stormfly hugs Meatlug and cries into her. They might not know what crying or tears are, so they decided to ask there humans about it later.

…

Astrid woke up at midday in the morning. She yelled her dragon's name and somehow end up on her back. Toothless opens his eyes, looks at her, and starts laughing. **"I can't believe you messed up this bad."** Astrid looks over herself, to see that she end up on her back. **"Uh… Can I have a little help, Toothless?" "I'm not helping you with that. If you got yourself like that, then you can undo it."** Astrid looks at him a pleading tone. **"But how? How do I do so?"** Toothless looks at her annoyed. **"Do I have to tell you to do everything!? Just roll!"** Astrid thinks about it. Is rolling as a dragon the same when she was a human? She tries rolling, having somewhat success, but her feet where on the ground now, and that's what she needed to do.

 **"** **So what did you dream about?"** Toothless asked her. Astrid looks down at the ground. **"It was weird. It was about Stormfly. She asked me why I left her. I never meant to leave her. I want to get her back."** Astrid still looks down at the floor. She was wondering why her dragon would give up on her. She loved Stormfly, why would she think otherwise? Toothless goes over to Astrid. He rubs his muzzle on her. Astrid moves her head the looks at him a bit weird. **"So that's how you treat someone trying to make you beater?!"** Astrid looks at him surprised and confused. Toothless growls at her. **"That's how dragons comfort each other! Geez, it's like talking to a hatchling!"** Toothless yelled at her. **"Well how do you expect me to behave!? I wasn't born a dragon like you are! I was a human that got changed into a dragon! I have no knowledge of what dragons do, except from what Hiccup told me and Stormfly showing me!"** Astrid yelled at Toothless.

Hiccup has come in into the forest, with all there yelling that they did. It indicated that something bad was happing. "What are you two doing!?" Astrid and Toothless look at him lowing their heads. "Well…?" Hiccup asked. Astrid finally spoke. **"Toothless has been yelling at me for questioning everything he does."** Hiccup slaps his face. Then looks at Toothless. "Toothless you can't get mad about her questioning everything you dragons do! You two aren't the only ones going through this, if you haven't forgotten! There are other dragons that I have been helping that are humans now. They don't know what to do, and I don't yell at them! Even my team is going thing the same thing as you guys!" Toothless looks at the ground, with his ears flat against his head, and digs at the dirt, with one of his paws. **"Sorry Hiccup."**

"Has she at least learned to walk yet?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Both Astrid and Toothless shakes their heads. "You two better get started on it." Hiccup walks away, to leave them to their selves.

Astrid looks at Toothless. **"I never seen Hiccup like that. Is he ok?" "No, he's not. Before you woke up, when you first found out you were a dragon, this was the first that we got on this Island. His right about helping the other dragons that where turned into humans. After we set you down, he's been teaching them how to walk. He also tried to teach them how to wright, but didn't last long since they haven't learned your language. They still speech dragonese. From then on Hiccup has to help them when they ask other things. Like to eat. They haven't left him alone much. They also want to be back to normal. Hiccup decided to have them be he's new team for now."** Toothless told her.

Astrid looks down. **"Come on. Lest get you walking."** Astrid looks at him. **"Stand up. Push up with all your legs."** Astrid looks at her legs. She push up with front legs then she does her back legs. **"Good. Next time stand up with all of your legs at the same time."** Toothless tells her. **"Why?"** Astrid asked. **"What you did is more for pouncing. Now for walking. Move your left front foot, and your right back foot forward. Then after you do so, use your front right foot to move forward and move your back left foot forward. Keep doing that till you get it."** Astrid does as he say. She starts off slow, then she was able to do it mead pace, till she got it.

Astrid looks around, she walks in the forest. Then she finds a pond. Toothless catches up with her. She looks at him. **"How do drink?"** Astrid ask Toothless. **"First let me teach you to sit. Slowly put your back legs to the ground. Then move your bottom to the ground."** Astrid does as told. Then she eventually sat down. **"Why can't I let my arms go?" "We need are arms to support us when we sit. Not doing so, will have us lay down. To lay down move your front feet forward."** Toothless tells her. Astrid does so. She lays down. **"Put your head near the water and start licking it."** Astrid does so. When she was done she move her head out of the water.

Toothless decided to have a drink to, so he helps himself to a drink. Astrid looks down at the water with her head up. She can have a good look at her whole body now. She is a Night Fury like Toothless is. She has ears on her head. She didn't see those before, probably because she couldn't see her head and face before now. Her eyes were blue, having the blue from her normal eyes. Night Furies didn't have blue eyes, or she thinks, because she never saw any other Night Furies besides Toothless. She open her mouth to find she has sharp teeth. She saw her tail and compared it with Toothless. It was different, well it had both fins, but it had something else she couldn't describe. She looked at her wings in the water, she had no idea how to use them. She goes back to her ears. They moved when she wanted them to do, this freaked her out a bit. She steps away from the water.

Toothless looks at her. **"What's wrong?"** He asked her. She gave him no response. This worried Toothless a bit. He goes over to her to try to come her down. **"It's ok."** She growled at him and step away running off. Toothless was worried now. Whatever is going on isn't right. He runs after her.

Astrid is running away. She was getting angry at that dragon being there. Her wings are folded in. She was going to fly off when she got to the edge of the island.

…

When Hiccup got back to the camp, he finished writing the letter for his father. He send it off on a small dragon to give to his father. After the dragon left with the letter, he checked on dragons-turned into-humans. He helped them for what they need, till he heard Toothless rower. This worried Hiccup and he ran off to find Toothless.

Hiccup asked Toothless what was wrong when he got to Toothless. **"I'll explain on the way. Hop on, we might need to fly to catch her."** Hiccup gets on Toothless back, clicking his stub in it's side. Then they went up in the air. **"Your mate lost control, we were by the water. She was looking herself over, and then next think I know, she was against me."** Toothless told his buddy. **"Oh no! I was told by our friend, you know the special one, that helped me understand you. She came over last night warning me about this."** Hiccup told this back to Toothless. One thing was shore for both of them. They had to catch her fast.

Astrid was getting near the edge of the island. She was starting to put her wings up. Hiccup and Toothless saw her from above. They go to where she was existing and block it. They pounce on her. They rolled together. Hiccup got off the saddle before they rolled. The two dragons rolled for a while. They eventually stopped near to two tall trees. Three of the thirds from the exit. Hiccup walked over to them. "Are you guys ok?" Toothless nods.

Astrid head is rolling around from being dizzy. Hiccup walks over to Astrid and hugs her. "Please be ok Astrid." Astrid looks over to Hiccup rubbing her head. **"Ugh…what…was…that?"** Hiccup hugs her even harder. "What do you remember?" **"Uh...Me looking at myself in the water, and my…ears…"** Astrid still rubbing her head. "That was way to close." He told her that relieved. Astrid now looking around at her surroundings. **"Ugh…Hiccup what happened?"** Hiccup looks at the ground holding her close. "You were going to fly of the Island." Astrid look at him shocked and confused. "You lost control. At the moment you only believe you were a dragon and never a human."

Astrid looks at him shocked at was she was hearing. She started shaking her head this can't be true. She was trying to escape from Hiccup. He wouldn't let her go when she need him. He helped her on her hind legs and he hug her. She cried on him. He looked down on her. "Astrid it isn't your fault." **"Yes it is! I don't want to hurt you Hiccup."** Astrid cried even more on him. "You can't hurt me. I'm a dragon trainer, remember. Dragons love me." He told her with a smile. **"Thanks."** Was all she could manage to say. Hiccup help her down to her feet again.

 **"** **I think she didn't like the fact that she had movable ears. That's why she lost control."** Toothless said. Hiccup musters to Toothless. "That's not helping." Astrid sighs and looks down. **"No, I think his is right. That is, I thought about them. Maybe I should just accept that I'm a dragon, so this doesn't happen again."** With that, Astrid starts walking back to the forest spot they were before. The one they woke up in. Hiccup is shocked and surprised at what she said. Toothless snickers at Hiccup. "You better not steal my girlfriend." Hiccup tells Toothless. They also notice that her wings where folded in, and not dragged out like before.

* * *

Note: So I had this chapter wrinten up in december, but I didn't have a chages to fixes it with Dragon, till now. I fixed thedescription of what Stormfly and Meatlug look like, now that I drew a refinces for them.

Drawings of what they looked like:  
Dragon Humans designs


	4. Chapter 4: Problems for team

Note:remember **"bold speech"** is dragon language

Chapter 4: Problems for Hiccup's old team.

Stormfly woke up early the next day. She has her own room, she was not happy about that. She wanted to be in the cell with her dragon friends. The leader of the dragon hunters has given her own room to stay in. Stormfly gets out of bed. Then she leaves the room to go see her friends. On her way she overheard the leader talking to Heather. Stormfly hides and listens to what they were talking about.

"I want you to teach that girl, how to speak Norse." The dragon hunter leader tells Heather. "But sir, she doesn't like you! She was a dragon, and she won't forgive you for what you did!" The leader wasn't taking no for an answer. "You are going to teach that dragon Norse! If you don't, I can do the same thing that I did to Hiccup and his friends, to you! Now do as I say or you will become a dragon too!" Heather didn't like that answer, but she didn't want to be a dragon. She goes off to find Stormfly.

Stormfly was about to run off when she heard something else being told in the room. Dagger didn't like what he heard from her. "You can't be think of making my sister a dragon!" The leader smiles at him. "Oh…I can't? I think I can. With this necklace, I can make anyone a dragon, just by word. Are you aware that your sister might be a little trader to us?" Dagger looks down. "No. I didn't think she would work with the enemy. Though why would you want to have a dragon be your bride to be?" "Well she the most prettiest girl I have seen. If we can get her on are side, she will be valuable to us." Dagger looks at him and still not believing him. "You will not harm my sister if she can get the dragon to speak are language? What will you do with the other dragon-people?" "If your sister does what I want, I won't make her the mean dragon I want. The people that became dragons are going off into the arena. The dragons that are people will stay in the cell. They will be better off, if there not working together. Then we will sell them off to valid clients."

Dagger still didn't like this, but leaves. He didn't want him to harm his sister, or mess with Hiccups friends anymore. It was his job to mess with Hiccup, not his. He feels like that necklace has even made him more insane than he was. He feels like the leader isn't smart anymore.

After Stormfly heard this she ran off to warn her friends. She goes to the cell and points to gate, demanding to let her in. The guards deny her request. She growls at them. Snotlout takes his tail and smacks those guards against the gate to knock the guards out. Stormfly grabs the key and unlocks the gate and let's herself in.

The others are looking at her, from the looks of things something bad has happened. Fishlags was the first to speak. **"What's wrong Stormfly?"** She is panting, since she ran, to get here. **"We need to leave now!"** The all look at her. Something bad must of really happened for her wanting them to break out now. **"They're going to sell you! All of you! They're going to put the human-dragons into the arena! The dragons-humans stay here! They're going to brake you up so you can't learn from each other! Or come up with a brake out plan!"** They all look at each other, okay that's bad. **"And there going to make me learn your human language!"** Hookfang and Meatlag look at her annoyed. "And what's wrong with that?" They both asked. **"If I don't learn it, they're going to make Heather a dragon under his control! He still wants me to be with him, and marry him!"** Now they looked worried.

Heather was there only ally in this. She end up being an inside spy for them. Fishlags looks at her. **"Well that means you have to do it. If you don't will lose an ally."** He tells her. Stormfly looks away and sits on the ground and cries on her knees. **"But I don't want too!"** Snotlout snorts at her. **"Astrid would hate to see you like this. She would need you to be strong in this."** Fishlags looks at him surprised. He usually thinks full of himself. Snotlout looks at him. **"What? I can be caring! Besides there's no girl that likes me anyway. I learned that munch."** They all look at Snotlout surprised. They never seen him like this. Stormfly wipes her eyes and hugs Snotlout. Now he looks at her surprised. He never had anyone hug him, unless it was for self-fame. **"Your right about Astrid. She wouldn't want me like this."** Stormfly told that to Snotlout, and he was getting a warm feeling his heart that he hasn't felt before. If he could cry tears of joy as a dragon, he would.

 **"** **Guys we need to get my sister out of here!"** Everyone looks at the twins. Ruffnut looked week. She looked like she was going to pass out from not getting enough water. She became a Scauldron dragon after all. And Scauldron is a sea dragon and they need to be in the ocean. She had blue eyes a light gold color skin/scales, with her necklace. Her brother on the other hand is a Typhoomerang dragon. He had a gray head and a light yellow body. He also had his necklace.

 **"** **Tuffnut is right! We need to Ruffnut out of here and she can go get Hiccup and tell him what's going on. She just what we need right now!"** Fishlags said then looked at the twin dragons-humans and Meatlug. **"Barf and belch go get the guards to come over here. Then after you get one of the guards to get her out. One of you go with her along with Meatlug."**

Barf and Belch are two different humans. Though they look just alike, they were twin boys. They have yellow eyes, light green yellowy hair. The hair was short, not long like Tuffnut. They have white skin. They have a similar body shape to Tuffnut, when he was a human. The twin boys had a yellow shirt, a light green vest, yellow green pants, and green boots.

Fishlags instructed. They did as he said. The guards came in to guide Ruffnut out, but was told by Meatlug that she and Barf have to come with. With some hesitation, the guard lets them come with. When they got outside the guards leave.

Meatlug looks back to where the guards left them. "Well that was rude of him." "What do you expect? That's why we came." Meatlug nods to Barf. They help Ruffnut into the water. Then when Ruffnut felt good again. **"Ah that's the stuff."** She says. Meatlug looks at Ruffnut with a serious face. "Ruffnut go find Hiccup and tell him what's happing here." Ruffnut looks at her. **"Why should I?"** "Do you want to be separated from your brother longer? Where getting sold off, if we don't do something about that. Your brother was really worried about you. You almost died in there." Ruffnut looks down. **"Even if I wanted to find him, how would I?"** "You can breathe under water, you're a dragon now. You could sniff him out." Ruffnut thinks about it for a while, then looks back up. **"Ok, I'll do it. I think I should find Scauldy first, he could help me."** "Good luck." Meatlug waves goodbye. Ruffnut goes deeper down in the water, till she was off.

Barf looks at Meatlug. "Do you think she would be ok?" "I think so." Meatlug says looking back off in the water.


End file.
